Mujer Weasley
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Ginny Weasley ha alcanzado la gloria como capitana en las Holyhead Harpies, tiene un esposo maravilloso y la vida que siempre soñó. Pero un nuevo acontecimiento estalla; se entera que tendrá un hijo, y la idea no la deja del todo dichosa. One-shot


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje ni nada que reconozcan me pertence. Es todo propiedad de JKR y aquellos que han comprado sus derechos. No lo escribí con fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong> Mujer Weasley<strong>

* * *

><p>Ginevra Weasley se mira en el espejo del baño de perfil y se siente ajena a su cuerpo. Luego se mira la mano izquierda, mira el recipiente de la poción que se ha bebido y la vida se detiene en un segundo que parece que va a durar toda la eternidad o, al menos, la vida como la conocía. Esa vida donde le ha costado conseguir lo que tiene, esa vida de esfuerzo que fue recompensado y la convirtió en protagonista de una exitosa biografía sobre la única mujer Weasley nacida después de varias generaciones.<p>

Está enfundada en su uniforme de las Holyhead Harpies, orgullosa capitana lista para la práctica y de repente ya no se siente capaz de subirse a la escoba porque tiene un peso extra. Ya no puede no temerle a la bludger porque no es a ella a quien puede dañar solamente. Es una mujer distinta esa que le regresa la mirada en el espejo.

No es la primera vez que Ginevra se descubre florecida al entrar en un baño. Hubo veces que fue sola, como cuando pasó de niña a mujer allá por los dieciséis después de esas tardes furtivas con el Potter que se le hizo difícil, pero fue suyo, y ella fue de él también, tan íntimamente que cuando fue a lavarse la cara para que nadie notara el rubor en sus mejillas ya era otra, una mujer llena de luz y feminidad a la que han amado y calado hasta romper cualquier rasgo de redondez infantil que pudiese quedarle desde que empezó y durante la transición de amar a Harry como se le ama a los hombres.

La segunda fue cuando le dijo que aceptaba ser su esposa. _Se te acabó el juego, Ginny._ Le dijo su hermano George apenas le mostró la argolla. Y ella pensó en contestarle que _apenas si comenzaba, _pero no era del todo cierto. Había comenzado desde que besó a Michael Corner cuando tenía trece, que había seguido con Dean Thomas y que luego llegaba Harry, y se quedaba corta de historias. Quizá nunca había podido salir de la partida del juego. Quizá Harry fue tan complicado que nunca había notado que se perdió de otras cosas. Se lo planteó sentada en el piso del baño en la Madriguera, jugueteando con un anillo que parecía tan caro que le daba morbo al sentirlo en la piel del dedo. ¿Sería muy pronto amarrarse a alguien? tal vez. ¿Era necesario? no lo tenía claro. ¿Cuántas veces no soñó con ese día? Miles.

Cuantas veces no lo dibujó esperanzadamente detrás de sus pergaminos de primer curso, con esa ilusión de una niña que se siente princesa esperando por su príncipe de ojos verdes.

– Nos podemos casar todos juntos, los cuatro –le dijo Ginny a Hermione, un día que las mandaron a darle de comer a las gallinas en el jardín.

– ¿Los cuatro quienes?

– Tú con Ron y yo con Harry –respondió ella –francamente amiga, creo que podrías hacerlo mejor, pero no hay mucho que hacer si ya estás tan enamorada del cabezota de Ronald.

– No sé de que hablas.

– Ya que. –finalizó Ginny, mientras le miró por el rabillo del ojo aguantando la risa.

En ese momento estuvo allí, sentada en el piso dudando si quería estar con él para toda la vida. Y para toda la vida le sonaba demasiado tiempo porque hasta el chocolate empalaga en tanta cantidad y hasta el mejor chiste aburre si se cuenta muchas veces.

Esa vez, Harry entró de repente y Ginny le vio inmenso. Maduro, crecido, adulto. Él la miró, curioso porque no entendía que hacía en el piso, pero de cualquier forma le tendió la mano mientras sonrió de medio lado y Ginny cayó en cuenta que podía confiar en que le estaba entregando no solo la mano sino que él completo, para quererla hasta que ya no tenga fuerzas y si es que eso llegara a pasar antes de lo previsto, que pasara, porque la vida con Harry y su seguridad valía la pena aunque fuese corta. Se levantó y se miraron ambos en el espejo del baño, con el brazo de su prometido alrededor de su cintura y así, en conjunto, se veían aún más inmensos.

Ser adulto ya era una cosa, pero ser madre era otra, una diferente, se estaba creando una nueva arista dentro de su vida y estaba confundida por no saber si lograría acomodarse a ella. No se necesita ser adulta para convertirse en madre, solo la oportunidad. Su mano está azul y la etiqueta de instrucciones que está en la cajita donde venía la poción grita fuerte y claro. Azul es positivo. Azul te hace una madre. Sin embargo, esta no especifica que no solo te hace madre, sino que te deshace como prioridad y en su caso, la deshace como capitana del equipo de Quidditch del momento.

No sabe porque no puede sentirse feliz. No está triste, pero tampoco dichosa como cualquier mujer que acaba de enterarse que guarda otra vida en su vientre. Ginny se sigue mirando de perfil, con el uniforme levantado ahí directo a su abdomen plano y conjetura que ese vacío de emoción debe ser porque siente a este nuevo hijo más en el vientre que en el corazón. Cambia la dirección de su mirada hacia el azul de su mano izquierda y lo compara con el azul de su uniforme de las Holyhead Harpies, que aun cuando es el que usa para las prácticas y parece que lo ha usado un perro para jugar, a sus ojos, es un azul mucho más brillante.

No es que no quiera formar nunca familia, no es que sea un hijo de Harry, de hecho no se ve teniendo hijos de ningún otro que no sea él. Es solo que parece ser muy pronto. Parece que estuviese en el auge de su vida como Ginevra Weasley (y no Potter) y se lo están arrebatando sin terminar de poder saborearlo porque tendrá que entregarse completamente a ser madre y no mujer.

Se siente culpable porque pone en desmedro, de una u otra forma, el título de madre. Después de todo la propia Molly Weasley, es su mayor inspiración. Demostró toda su fuerza criando a sus siete hijos, todos triunfantes y luchando en la batalla final. Sin embargo, no era algo que quería para ella. Molly le tejió alas como le tejió un jersey cada navidad, y ahora ella estaba volando alto. No tenía ganas de descender, no había terminado de alcanzar lo más alto del cielo y ya se le estaban deshaciendo sus alas. No estaba lista para aterrizar en un sillón a tejer alas para otro.

– Ginny estás… –escucha ella y esconde su mano teñida, pero es tarde –Ginny, por Circe.

Se percata que sus compañeras de equipo están ahí en la entrada de los vestidores y todas le miran hipnotizadas directo a la mano que delata su estado, que está ahora oculta debajo de sus piernas.

– Capitana, Gin. Debemos cancelar la práctica.

El comienzo del fin. Adiós Quidditch para siempre. Adiós Ginevra y hola mamá Potter.

Todas las compañeras de Ginny se acercaron agolpándose en la puerta, todas demasiado sorprendidas. Ginny supuso que ellas pensaron lo mismo que ella, era tan protagonista de su propia vida que no tiene madera de madre.

-¿Es que ninguna me va a felicitar?

Suelta por fin en un alarido seco y se quiebra, explota en un llanto del que le cuesta descifrar la excusa. No sabe explicar a que le llora, no sabe si tiene derecho a llorar porque es tan curtida que rara vez lo hace, entonces nunca aprendió a captar en cuales momentos se puede y en cuales no. Sin embargo, ya no se aguanta el raudal de emociones que de un momento a otro le vinieron al ser descubierta madre y nunca más Capitana.

Sus compañeras la abrazan, ninguna ha tenido hijos así que no saben muy bien que decir. Todas abnegadas deportistas, dedicadas a la práctica que aman que es el trabajo del que viven sus sueños. Del que siempre hablan será conocida como su mejor época. Ginny siente que se están despidiendo de ella y con eso, del lugar dentro de sus años dorados. Su ciclo se ha cerrado.

– Deberíamos llamar a Harry. –dijo una de las golpeadoras –Debe saberlo cuanto antes.

La pelirroja se sobresalta al escuchar el nombre de su esposo. No le agrada pensar en Harry, que conociéndolo como lo hace, no cabrá dentro de su felicidad, mientras ella no logra sentirse del todo completa con noticia. Ella sabe que si Harry pudiese dejar de ser Auror para tener él al bebé lo haría sin pensar. Sería tan simple la vida si ese tipo de cosas se pudiesen escoger. Lo siente injusto y se enfada, pero luego se retracta porque le da la impresión que está acumulado rencor contra el nuevo hijo y cuando nazca, el niño le va a llorar por la culpa.

– Sabes Ginny, tú has sido la mejor capitana que ha conocido las Holyhead Harpies hasta ahora.

–Nos llevaste a la cima y seguimos ahí.

–Yo siento que puedo mantenernos en la cima, chicas. –replica Ginny hablando ahogada, casi desesperada. –Siento que tengo más que ofrecerle a este equipo. No puedo dejarlo, no por ahora al menos.

– Ginevra, debes retirarte en la gloria. Lo has hecho de forma magistral, así como nuestra capitana, lo harás como la cabeza de tu nueva familia. Que no te asuste ser una mamá, así como con el Quidditch, este desafío lo conquistarás también.

Ella no había pensado que su dilema principal era en realidad el temor al fracaso.

Ginny ha ganado siempre, le ha costado, sí, pero ha conseguido lo que ha querido. La casa, el trabajo y el hombre que quiso. Y en todo ha triunfado. Pero ¿triunfaría como madre? No concibe el fracaso, pero el éxito esta vez no esta completamente en sus manos como en los otros aspectos de su vida, ni tampoco completamente en las de Harry. Es una vida que ya no depende solo de ella en el momento que le cortan el cordón y con eso, la seguridad de ganar una vez más.

– Tú sabes que nosotras no hemos tenido hijos, pero hasta donde entendemos, eso de criarlos no viene con manual y esta permitido equivocarse un poco.

– Sobre todo con el primero

– Y tendrás tanto apoyo, cariño.

– No tengas miedo

– Si capitana, no se asuste.

Entonces se manifiesta eso que le hablan las chicas, eso del miedo. Justo ahí burbujeándole en la boca del estomago, rugiendo como lobo en la nieve. ¿Lograría ser feliz como madre y salir completa en el intento de hacerlo lo mejor posible? Se le escapaba de las manos. No podía crear un plan de ataque como en el Quidditch, no podía mantener el control de nada, solo vivir, y la incertidumbre le hacía doler el pecho.

Para Ginny fue difícil entender que paso después de la ola de comentarios de las chicas, todo era una maraña de acontecimientos borrados por las lágrimas que de nuevo se le salieron sin querer. Llego Hermione quien lloró con ella solo al ver su mano tintada de azul y luego llegaron las Holyhead con Harry sobre sus escobas, quien se murió del susto por ver llorar así a su esposa y mejor amiga.

– ¿Qué te pasa Ginny? ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

Le implora, y hay tanta urgencia en su voz que Ginny se desborda de amor por él, y quiere sus hijos, quiere mil hijos de él.

Le enseña su mano azul, toma la suya más grande y le habla en un susurro que hace sentir a Harry cómplice, hipando, con una mueca que casi llega a sonrisa, pero todavía la cuesta un poco.

– Vamos a ser papás.

Y Harry se complica. Ginny nota como se turba, se pierde muy dentro de él para asimilarlo y no logra entender del todo, pero luego de unos segundos sube la mirada desde sus manos enredadas hasta los ojos de cereza de su esposa y sonríe lleno de luz.

– Vamos a ser papas nosotros dos. – titubea él –Un hijo nuestro.

_Es suyo._ Piensa Ginny, y le da culpa porque no lo había visto de esa forma, su hijo, de los dos.

–Ginny ¿lo quieres? – Pregunta Harry, entendiendo que algo pasa, con infinita dulzura y comprensión.

Harry podría amarla hasta que ya no tuviese fuerza, pero su hijo, suyo de ella, la amaría siempre. Entonces comprende que el regalo del amor incondicional va más allá del éxito, más allá que cualquier cosa que ella hubiese conocido antes, y por primera vez de emociona en serio. Se emociona y entiende porque lo hace. Aunque tampoco se arrepiente de sus dudas anteriores en cualquier caso, se excusa a si misma diciendo que tiene derecho a asustarse por los cambios, y a alguien que está tan satisfecha con su vida tal como esa, un cambio, del que todos hablan maravillosamente, es un cambio al fin y al cabo. Un remesón a su estabilidad que no tiene certeza que prosperará. Sin embargo ve a Harry que todavía no se lo cree, que la mira como si no existiesen los horizontes y se le es imposible la idea de que algo malo pase. Y contesta, por fin.

–Los quiero a ambos, Harry. A ti y a nuestro hijo. Hasta que nos cansemos.

Y sonríe, por fin. Con los amigos y pareja como testigos que se está entregando al destino incierto, como nunca antes, pero con el corazón desbocado de esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>Hace un montón que nadie sabe de mí. Uff, ha pasado harto tiempo. No tengo mucho que decir, ya estoy en vacaciones y espero poder escribir algunos capítulos de mm, bueno de todo lo que tengo incompleto. Que es harto. Con respecto a este fic, estoy bastante satisfecha con él. Recordé lo que era escribir por las noches, que es pulento tener un netbook. ¿Algun comentario? bueno o malo, ya saben que hacer. Un beso gigante para todos.<strong>


End file.
